Dr Lollipop
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Five year old Spencer goes to the doctor to get a shot and also sees Dr. Lollipop.


**Title:** Dr. Lollipop  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Five year old Spencer goes to the doctor to get a shot and also sees Dr. Lollipop.  
**Author's Note:** I think they mentioned the "A visit from Dr. Lolllipop" thing was from the episode in the second season was iGo to Japan. The scene was Mrs. Benson and Spencer. I tried to remember all the dialogue between Spencer and Mrs. Benson so I hope I goto most of it right. I thought about what happened when he got his first lollipop. Enjoy reading it and please review!

* * *

Dr. Lollipop

Five year old Spencer Shay was resting in the back of the car. He really didn't know where he was going, but he did remember his father saying something about doctor. His father must be taking him there so he could get another checkup or physical. Any of those things are fine so he hopes it's either of those.

He felt the car stopped and it's parked in a parking lot. He groggily woke up from his naps and watched his parents getting out of the car. His father opened his door and unbuckled and lifted him out of the car seat. He carried him as they entered the doctors.

His father was talking to the woman behind the counter. Spencer rolled his eyes and decided not to listen to the boring adult talk. When they finally sat on the chairs, Spencer's was glued onto the cool toys when he entered the place. He walked over to them and played the toys for a couple of minutes even though it seemed it was taking for house. There was not a lot of people in so why did they have to wait for so long? Spencer was grew out of playing the toys so he stood up and walked over to his father who held him and he sat on his lap.

Minutes later, a doctor finally came to them smiling happily as she's looking at them and holding the clipboard. "Spencer?" His father followed the nurse and she led them to their room. "I'm Dr. Valence and Dr. Davison should be with you two soon." She said and walked out of the room. Spencer saw from the corner was more toys. He got sick with the toys since he played with them for an hour.

"What's the matter, Spencer?" His father asked his son who clearly saw looks bored to death.

"There's nothing to do." His son sighed and his brown eyes looked around the room trying to find something interesting to look at or distract himself.

"Don't worry," His father made a small smile at him. "You'll get your shot soon."

"Sh-shot?" Spencer said as he did not like the sound of that.

He doesn't know what a shot is. Most of all, he doesn't want to get one since he doesn't know what a shot is. He remembers that he never got a shot (he doesn't think he does) so he's afraid for his first time. He remembers talking with his best friend, Tyler, once and he said that shots are really scary and painful and that it hurt his arm for at least two days. Spencer didn't want that to happen, but there's nothing that he can do. His father is in the room with him so he couldn't escape. I'm trapped; Spencer thought being scared of what will happen to him in the next few minutes.

Spencer whimpered when he saw the door that's slightly creeping open. When it was wide open, he saw the doctor who must be the Davison guy that Valence was talking about. Davison smiled at Spencer and his father.

"There's no need to be afraid." Dr. Davison said and the boy didn't believe any of the words he said. He kept his hands clutched onto his father's shirt for dear life and hiding his face.

"Spencer, don't act like that," His father scolded his five year old son gently. Mr. Shay looked up at the doctor apologetically. "I'm sorry. He's just a little scared." His son moved closer to him at that word.

"Everybody needs to get their flu shots, Spencer," Dr. Davison said to the boy kindly. He picked him up and he sat on the counter. "You don't want to get sick, do you?" Even though Spencer has his head hung low, he shook his head as his silent answer.

Spencer's eyes stared down to see the doctor's feet. When he blinked he wasn't there anymore, but at the moment he turned his head up, sees the doctor facing him while he was holding an object that has a big, sharp, and a pointy needle. Spencer's eyes went wide in fear as he cuddled to his father closer.

"It will be fine, son." Mr. Shay said to the scared five years old who was clutching onto him for dear life. He held out his son's arm to the doctor while Spencer wasn't looking. He finally got his shot, and after a few whimpers, Spencer started to cry.

After he was wiping his eyes, he saw a big and red lollipop right in front of him. The tears immediately went away and Spencer licked his treat happily. "You were very brave, Spencer." Mr. Shay said to him smiling and his son smiled at him in return.

"Which bandage do you want?" The doctor asked him kindly as he was still enjoying the lollipop and he wanted the cherry flavor to last forever inside his mouth. Since Spencer's mouth was busy, he pointed at the band-aid that has his favorite animals on them - dinosaurs.

* * *

Twenty seven year old Spencer Shay has his hand opened and was trying not to cry because of the excruciating pain he's experiencing. A push pin pointed him in the middle of his palm. He squeezed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip as he was waiting impatiently for Mrs. Benson to burst into his living room with her First-Aid Kit.

Within a couple of minutes of shouting her name, she finally arrived. Spencer walked over to the couch as his eyes looked at the huge kit. He believes that's the biggest First-Aid Kit he had ever seen. Once she opened the case, the first thing she grabbed was some type of spray bottle. Oh no...he knows that spray bottle...He and that object doesn't work so well together.

"Is it going to sting because I don't want it to-AAAAAH!" Spencer asked feeling the pain again. After awhile, he gotten used to it and was more relaxed with it. "That feels nice..." Mrs. Benson smiled in approval. When she put that pain of torture away, she looked at him and answered. "Do you know who you will visit?" She asked him like he was five years old.

"A visit from Dr. Lollipop?" Spencer asked feeling like he was five year old all over again.

"Dr. _Sugar-Free _Lollipop." Mrs. Benson corrected and grabbed a blue one out of the jar. He sucked on it happily as his tongue was going all around it. "Lick slower." She reminded him and he obeyed.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly, but was still happy that he got one even though the red lollipop tastes better, but the blue will do for now.


End file.
